Crippled No Longer
by Princessofdarkness4DS
Summary: You see kids, this is what happens when idiot vampire boyfriends leave you with there hot vampire brother.


Stefan had left me in protection of Damon while he left. Not only did he not tell me where he was going, he hasn't been answering his phone. So I was left here. With Damon. For who knows how long. I sat down on the couch in the Salvatore house. Damon sat down on the couch beside me, he put his arm around me. "What do you want to do?" Damon asked grinning at me. I shrugged his arm off. "I don't know." said crossing my arms over my chest. "Well we are going to be stuck together for quite a while, so how about we..." Damon leaned into kiss me. I got butterflies in my stomach. I put both my hands against his chest. "No, Damon." I said. I don't know why but I wanted him to kiss me. Damon rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake Elena, loosen up... Hey! How about we go to a club?" Damon asked. "No." I said. "Scary movies?" Damon asked. I thought for a second Damon's only ideas were probably just club, bar, scary movies, and sex. "Sure." I said.

Damon left to go rent a movie. I went upstairs. I put on black yoga pants and a low cut, white lace, spaghetti strap tank top. I put moisturizer on my shoulders. I tied my brown hair in a pony tail. And zipped up a red TNA sweater. I walked down stairs. Damon was putting a DVD in the player. "What are we watching?" I asked sitting down on the couch. "The Strangers." He said. "Okay." I wont be scared... I trie to convince myself. Damon took off his leather jacket, letting his black v-neck t-shirt expose his biceps. I turned my attention to the movie that was starting Damon turned off the lights and sat beside me. I wont be scarred I thought again to myself.

"Elena... The movie is over." Damon said. I was clinging to him, my face buried in his shoulder. I threw myself off him. It was completely pitch black in the room. "Turn the lights on." I demanded. Damon did what I asked. But he didn't come back. I turned around towards the wall with light switch, he wasn't there. I turned back around. I screamed. He was standing there. My heart was racing. "Damon!" I punched his arm. I stood up and stomped around him. I went up to Stefan's room. I unzipped my sweater and took it off. I took off my shirt and pants. I took my hair out of the pony tail. I turned to grab a towel, Damon was standing there. I jumped. I was just in a lacy black bra and panties. I was about to grab the towel but he stopped me. He cornered me. He locked his eyes on mine. I was so happy I had my vervain on at this point. Damon then did something, that I didn't really expect but did at the same time. He took my shoulders and kissed me. I pushed him off. He looked at me apologetically. He didn't have to. I shoved him on the the bed and started kissing him again. He pinned me under neath him. I changed my mind that second. I told Damon to get off me. "Damon I'm tired... I don't know why I did that Damon left without saying a word. I had a shower and then went to bed.

I woke up in the morning with the sun in my eyes. It was the middle of summer. I peered at a spot on the grass that the sun hit perfectly. I grabbed a blanket and put on my bikini and a pair of short shorts. I put on my aviator sunglasses and grabbed the book I was reading. It was Interview With The Vampire, by Anne Rice. I lay the blanket down in the sun and just lied there, in the sun. Something blocked my sun. I opened my eyes. "What do you want Damon?" I asked. "An explanation. Why did you do that last night?" He asked. "I don't know Damon." I said closing my eyes again. He kissed me. My hormones screamed. My heart was racing. "Are you willing to take the vervain off so I can get the truth and know its the truth. "FINE DAMON. I LIKE YOU OKAY? MISSION ACCOMPLISHED? GREAT. YOU GETTING ME TO ACT JUST LIKE FU-UCKING KATHERINE. WHY DO YOU SALVATORE'S HAVE TO BE SO GOD DAMN IRRISISTABLE!" I screamed. I rolled over onto my stomach. "I wouldn't have screamed so loud. Vampire Barbie is here." He said. "Caroline is here?" I asked. "Mhm." He said. He paused for a second. "And Elena," He became very serious. "I'm in love with you. I don't have any cruel intentions." He said and disappeared. I lay there for nearly two hours. When I go inside for something to drink Caroline was on the couch kissing Damon. "No cruel intentions my ass." I said. Damon looked over to me. I didn't bother looking him in the eyes. Caroline had a confused look on her face.

Why am I upset? It's not like I'm dating Damon. I sighed. Then a thought came across my mind. If I really loved Stefan... Then why would I fall for Damon. My mind was spinning in circles. Then Caroline popped in the room. "Elena. I am so sorry, Damon explained to me what was going on. And Matt finally told me that he loved me. And this whole vampire thing is fucking up my emotions and here I am kissing Damon, and hurting my friend. I am so sorry." She said. I sighed. "It's fine Caroline. Just- if I really loved Stefan, why would I fall for Damon. And I don't wanna pull a Katherine and date them both at the same time. I am actually considering breaking it off with Stefan..." I said. Caroline thought for a second and nodded. "Honestly Elena, I think you are absolutely right. If you really loved Stefan, you wouldn't have ever wanted anybody else but him..." Caroline explained. I hugged her. "Thank you, Caroline." I whispered.

Caroline left. I went downstairs I was still in my bikini and short shorts. Damon was sitting on the couch. "Damon?" I asked. Damon turned around. "Elena I-" Damon started. "Damon, you love me, right?" I interrupted. "I love you, Elena." Damon said getting up and holding my face in his hands. "I'm going to break up with Stefan. Because, I realize that- If I had ever really loved Stefan... I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." I said. Damon kissed me. I took off his shirt. All of a sudden we were up in his room. He pulled of my shorts and bikini. I undid his belt. Then we had sex. And it was epic. And I didn't think of Stefan once.

I woke up in an empty bed. "Damon?" I asked. No answer. Repeated myself a bit louder. No answer. I put on one of Damon's t-shirts. I walked down the stairs. Damon was sitting on the couch. "Damon." I said. And sat on his lap, I kissed him. He didn't kiss me back. "Your not breaking up with Stefan." Damon said slipping his hands around my neck and taking off my vervain necklace. "Damon what are you doing?" I asked. Damon set his eyes. "You love Stefan. We never kissed or even had sex. But I love you Elena, and you are going to go back to ignoring me. And when Stefan comes home yo are going to kiss him and say you missed him. And you are going to go upstairs and put some real clothes on." Damon compelled me.

I walk up the stairs. Confused on why I was wearing nothing but Damon's t shirt. I put on a jean skirt and converse with a white ribbed tank top with a pale pink long sleeved top over it. I walked downstairs. Damon was drinking as usual. I decided to go outside. I saw a blanket and my book on the front lawn. I came to the conclusion Damon compelled me, that is why everything is so spotty. I marched inside and gave Damon a hard smack across the face. "Um ya hi, how may I help you?" Damon said with his hand on his cheek. "You compelled me... What for? What did you do?" I asked. Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh Elena, you are quite funny, want to dance?" Damon took my hand and spun my around in circles. "Damon, seriously... Did we...?" I asked. Damon smiled. "Yes. You liked me, I loved you, wanted the best for you and compelled you to be happy with Stefan.." Damon stopped and he was holding me to him now. The memories were coming back in pieces. "Damon you didn't have the right." I said a tear rolling down my cheek. "Oh I had the right Elena, I can do whatever I want." Damon said. I saw right threw it. I walked up to him and kissed him. "Don't try to be the big bad ass brother I see right threw it." I said. Damon examined my eyes. "I'm sorry Elena, I only wanted what was best for you, and I hate to admit it but that's Stefan." Damon said. "No, I am unhappy with Stefan. I want you... I love you." I whispered. Damon kissed me.

Stefan came in the room, Damon and I were sitting on the couch laughing and he came in. I got up, he hugged me, I told Stefan everything, and then he confessed he was in Italy with another girl. It stung, but I am not crippled, Me and Damon will live happily until some other drama and lies roll into town...


End file.
